One Johnny Love
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Bonnie has a crush on stitch, and gets Johnny Love to make stitch love her. BonniexStitch, a couple that I like but never see.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Johnny, and I like to call myself the doctor of love. I see a lonely man and I present him with companionship, though I usually go too far.

My friends call me Dr. love due to my last name being 'Love', I was born with a surprising ability to increase a person or animals liking towards another person or animal. granted, I can't create love, only intensify it, so a spark of sorts has to be there.

This is just one time that my unique ability has had a somewhat negative outcome.

* * *

"Aaaah little girl and bigger girl, there's someone I would like you to meet." Jumba said happily as Nani andLilo walked into the house with stitch following close behind. I heard their footsteps from the kitchen where I was presently enjoying a delicious tuna steak sandwich which I cut into the shape of a heart. I don't know why I like hearts so much, I guess it might just be my exposure to love on a daily basis.

"Here he is, this is Johnny love." Jumba said happily as he led the girls (and stitch) into the kitchen, I smiled warmly at them, then turned back to my lunch.

"Johnny and I go way back, back in high school Johnny and I were best pals. Which was nice due to his...natural ability." Jumba said, chuckling at the last part of his sentence. I turned to Jumba and grinned. "Thank you for letting me stay here Jumba, a client from the island called me and asked to borrow my services. If we hadn't seen eachother in the streets, I would have probably had to waste money on a motel." I said, grimacing a little at the thought of a sophisticated man like me sleeping in a cheap motel, away from friends in a strange new place. Jumba smiled.

"Think nothing of it my helpful young friend, we have plenty of room in this house, and you are only staying here for a short period of time." Jumba said happily, I smiled at him in return then I got up from the chair.

"Thank you Jumba, I will only be around for 2 days, as is customary to my work. I will try not to interfere with your daily life, and most importantly.." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. "I would like to thank you for your kindness by taking you and your little friends..." I started to say, while giving a small wink to the girls beside Jumba. "Out to dinner tonight, with yours truly paying for the bill." I said cheerfully as I started to walk out the door.

"I'll see you when i'm done meeting my client Jumba, perhaps you could prepare me a room while I go about my business." I said before stepping out of the door frame.

* * *

"Oh my Jumba, I never knew you had such a nice-looking friend" Nani said as she blushed, Jumba smiled. "Yes, Mr. Love has always had a way with the ladies. He is very good at putting his natural ability to use." Jumba said, chuckling once again.

"Gaaba atooka ahu?" Stitch asked from behind Lilo, whom he was presently lowering to the ground due to the fact that she had recently fainted. Jumba laughed at his question.

"Well 626, let me just say that his natural ability has something to do with, relationships." Jumba answered, chuckling once again.

"So he's like, a date doctor?" Nani asked, Jumba smiled.

"I guess you could call him that." Jumba said with a smile and a chuckle.

* * *

"Okay miss Bonnie, apparently you are my client for these next two days." I said to the green animal in front of me with a smile. The animal just stared at the ground without looking me in the eye. I had seen this reaction many times from clients looking to find love so I took notice and took out my notebook from my pocket.

"Well miss Bonnie, I would like to start our session by asking the name of the person you wish to get to fall in love with you. Bear in mind that i'll need 25% of my fee in advance before I start my job." I said as cheerfully as I could. "Do you have a picture, name and/or address of the lucky male who is the object of your affection." I asked, the green creature only blushed.

"His name is experiment 626, I like him alot, but he never seems to notice me." Bonnie said nervously, I smiled as I stroked her head, this appeared to cheer her up slightly. "Don't worry miss Bonnie, I shall put my services into this endeavor whole-heartedly. When i'm through he'll be so in love with you that he won't ever want to leave your side." I said, Bonnie looked up at me with tears of joy in her eyes.

"You really mean it, no fooling." The green creature said with a happy expression, I smiled at her. She was deeply in love, which I was used to seeing in my clients. But she held some restraint, usually my clients would leap up and kiss me at this point.

"I guarantee it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Jumba, i've met with my client and invited her to come to dinner with us, that won't present a problem will it?" I called as I walked into the house in which my friend had generously allowed me to stay. My client, miss Bonnie, was presently walking behind me with a nervous demeanor. At the moment I didn't understand why she could be so worried.

"Why of course Johnny, it won't be a problem at all, the more the merrier right?" Jumba called from a room on top of the staircase, I smiled then turned to my nervous client.

"So you say this experiment goes by number..."

"Not here." Bonnie whispered harshly at my inquisition, I smiled at her reaction. "You're probably right miss Bonnie, Jumba is just upstairs and could give me a full profile of this experiment, based on the knowledge that..."

"No, don't tell him!" Bonnie screamed at me in mid-sentence, I was surprised at her reaction but I kept my composure as best as I could.

"Now miss Bonnie, you must understand that to make this business arrangement that you and I have have made I must know what this experiment looks and like, and where he lives." I said to her as calmly as I could, Bonnie merely looked down at her feet.

"But aside from our business agreement, you appear to have lost your desire for this experiment in a space of five seconds. If I remember correctly you spent the better part of our walk over here talking about him." I explained to her, she nodded her head as I saw a tear fall from her face.

"I am not sure what to make of this situation, if you no longer wish to have my services I'll gladly refund your money and forget about our..."

"No!" Bonnie screamed at me again, only this time she actually forcibly latched on to my neck. "Don't, this is probably my only chance to get him to notice me!" She screamed directly into my face, at this point I was getting a little irritated at this client but due to my reputation for professionalism I remained calm.

"Okay miss Bonnie, if you still want my services why are you withholding crucial information from me?" I asked her, she responded by crawling up to my ear and whispering inside it.

"It's because that hunky blue experiment i'm crushing on lives in this house." Bonnie whispered into my ear, a smile crossing my lips as the realization of the situation slowly washed over me.

* * *

"So Mr. Love, what exactly do you do for a living?" Nani asked me through bites of her lasagna, I smiled at her question. Almost everybody I knew asked it at one point in our relationship. I swallowed a bite of my boiled carrots before responding.

"Well my dear Nani, it's very simple. I simply modify the conditions of a persons life to allow them to mingle with their crush on a slightly more regular basis. Teach them how to ask their crush out and give them tips on how to act on a date." I said as business-like as possible, I noticed Jumba snickering slightly at my lie and Bonnie appeared to glance up at me with a small smile on her face. Nani coughed after my fake explanation of what I did.

"Well with all that experience in the world of dating, i'll bet you have a girlfriend waiting for you at home." Nani said simply, blushing as she did so. I chuckled at her comment.

"Sorry to disappoint miss Pelekai, but as of yet I remain single. It makes things easier when I travel, less emotional baggage and less pressure to finish the job quickly I guess." I said simply, noticing a strange flash in Nani's eyes as I did so. "I'll ask to be excused for a second to use the men's lavatory." I said as I got up, and walked in the direction of the Lavatory. I stopped near the door and looked at the blue experiment in a dog disquise lying down under the table in which my friends and client were dining at. Smiling I looked at him, and my ability released itself on his mind.

* * *

Bonnie slowly at her simple cheeseburger and fry meal that she had ordered. Johnny had offered to order her anthing on the menu, yet she chose the simple dish for the simple reason that she enjoyed it. Most of her mealtimes were spent in fast food places, so why should eating in a fancy restaurant such as the Cuisine Maison be much different. As she swallowed a few fries she felt a small nudge underneath her chair. Looking down she saw none other than her crush, poking her leg with a grin on his face. Bonnie found herself surprised at why he was doing such a strange thing.

"Hello my friends, i'm back from the lavatory." She heard Johnny love say from behind her, She turned around to see him and received a small almost unnoticeable wink.

"I am also sorry my friends, I have to get going now. My rest is important to me and it appears to be after my self-set curfew." Johnny said from behind her, Bonnie almost frowned at him. Leaving right after Stitch started to like her, what kind of date-doctor was this guy.

"I have already paid the bill, so i'll get going now. I will need to take miss Bonnie with me to talk a little more about our business arrangement a little more, as well as somebody to show me my room for the night. I don't believe i've had a proper tour of your house yet." Johnathan said politely, she heard stitch leap up onto the table.

"Meega meega" Stitch said happily as he leaped onto Johnny's neck, which caused Bonnie to smile.

'Smooth, he got me some alone time with Stitch without raising suspicion' Bonnie thought as she walked with Stitch over to Johhnny's car.

'Maybe this guy's not so bad after all'


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you Mr. Stitch for showing to my designated sleeping are, as well as giving me a tour of your magnificent abode. I shall be needing a rest after this long day, so I will presently be in the bed you set up for me, I shall see you two in the morning." Johnny said politely as he walked up to his bedroom in the upstairs area, leaving me and Stitch alone together.

"Well, is there anything you want to do right now, I mean Johnny said that I have to stay close to hi for awhile, and since he's staying here i'll be staying here for awhile. "Bonnie said nervously, concealing a blush. Stitch smiled as he grabbed her hand in his.

"(We have a television upstairs that we could use to watch a movie.)" Stitch said, Bonnie smiled at the aliens suggestion, a movie was the perfect thing to do at the moment.

"Okay stitch, which movie do you want to watch?" Bonnie asked as stitch led her upstairs into Lilo's room, where sure enough she saw a 35' television in front of Lilo's bunk bed. STitch walked up to the television and picked up a video that lay perched on top of it.

"(Mr. Love actually gave me this before we went out, he said I could watch it later if I wanted to)." Stitch said as he showed Bonnie the cover of the video, Bonnie gasped as the name of the video sunk into her mind.

"The grudge, that's a scary movie Stitch. I'm a little tender to those things." Bonnie said nervously, with a blush on her face. As a tough criminal she found it embarrassing to have never sat through a horror movie without screaming or covering her eyes. Heck, when Clyde rented 'Godsend' that one night Bonnie didn't sleep for a month. Sticth smiled as he placed the movie inside the DVD player.

"(Don't worry, i'll watch it with you and protect you from the monsters)." Stitch said with a small chuckle as he sat down on the end of the Lilo's bunk, Bonnie smiled as she sat down beside him. She didn't know hat Johnny was thinking, giving stitch that movie, now she had to sit through a terrifying movie and embarrass herself in front of her crush. What the hell was that quack thinking?

* * *

"Oh my god!" Bonnie screamed as the girl with the stolen jaw showed her face to the screen, she screamed and held on tightly to stitch as the movie terrified her. She had done this alot during the movie, screamed and then instinctively grab on to stitch. He didn't seem to mind though, and sometimes when Bonnie opened her eyes she thought she could see a smile on his face when she held on.

When the final scene played out, and the house burned down releasing the ghosts into the world Bonnie was even more terrified. She turned to stitch as her lips quivered.

"Stitch...I can't sleep after...that." Bonnie said nervously as her teeth chattered from fear. Stitch looked at her with concern on his face as an idea came to his head.

"(Would it help if I protected you?)" Stitch asked, Bonnie sighed as the thought entered her mind.

"Well, you can't protect me all night, I mean how could you?" Bonnie said, calming down slightly. Stitch smiled and pointed up to his bed.

"(Maybe you could sleep in my bed with me tonight.)" STitch suggested, Bonnie nearly squealled with delight at his invitation.

'Thank you Johnny love' Bonnie thought to herself as she climbed the ladder into Stitch's bed. Stitch crawled in beside her and wrapped his four arms around her body. Kissing her ear as he did so.

"Don't worry Bonnie, i'll protect you." Stitch whispered.


End file.
